kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kuras/Summer Event 2016 E-3
Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Main Fleet Escort Fleet Support Expeditions Normal Node Support Boss Support Land-Based Aerial Support Weakening Mechanism (Node H) Main Fleet (Weakening) Escort Fleet (Weakening) Land-Based Aerial Support (Weakening) Notable Drops Bonus Screenshots Summer Event 2016 E-3 Hard by Kuras Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Main Fleet Escort Fleet Support Expeditions Normal Node Support Boss Support Land-Based Aerial Support Weakening Mechanism (Node H) Main Fleet (Weakening) Escort Fleet (Weakening) Land-Based Aerial Support (Weakening) Notable Drops Bonus Screenshots Back to top Summary Information General Map E-3 ( 第二次マレー沖海戦 ) Boss Pre-final form Final form Difficulty Hard Route B-C-G-H-J Fleet formations First, fourth, fourth, fourth, fourth Combined Fleet Surface Task Force Main Fleet Fleet composition CVL Kongou Haruna Mogami Suzuya CVL eLoS 77.61 Air power 206-215 Escort Fleet Fleet composition Kumano DD Fubuki fBB Choukai CL eLoS 31.61 Air power N/A 109.22 eLoS total 206-215 Air power total Support expeditions Normal support BB BB CV CV DD DD (Shelling) Boss support BB BB CV CV DD DD (Shelling) Land-Based Aerial Support Air base 1 (node H) 4x Land-based Bombers Air base 2 (node J) 2x Land-based Bombers 2x Carrier-based fighters Miscellaneous 13 Attempts, 10 boss encounters, 3 boss kills, 3 S ranks Resources used 26k Fuel, 17.5k ammo, 14 steel, 8k bauxite Notable drops None Replay Final kill Click to open replay in player Pre-final kill Click to open replay in player Node D S rank Click to open replay in player Node A S rank Click to open replay in player Back to top Introduction General information Map E-3 ( 第二次マレー沖海戦 ) Boss (Pre-final form) Boss (Final form) Difficulty Hard Route B-C-G-H-J Fleet formations First, fourth, fourth, fourth, fourth Resources before (Day 1) Resources after (Day 1) Resources before (Day 2) Resources after (Day 2) Resources used 26k Fuel, 17.5k ammo, 14 steel, 8k bauxite 7 Attempts, 6 boss encounters, 2 boss kills, 2 S ranks (Day 1; Pre-final) 2 Attempts, 1 boss encounter, 0 boss kills, 0 S ranks (Day 1; Final) 4 Attempts, 3 boss encounters, 1 boss kill, 1 S rank (Day 2; Final) 13 Attempts, 10 boss encounters, 3 boss kills, 3 S ranks total Although E-3 on Hard difficulty is a lot harder than the previous two maps, this map should be relatively manageable if you are using "proper fleet" compositions and equipment setups. At node H, you will meet Summer BB Hime (two of them) again. They are very annoying to deal with this time and will often heavily damage your shipgirls. Equipping a Fleet Command Facility (FCF) on the flagship of your main fleet is highly recommended. This map's boss is Harbour Summer Hime, with a Supply Depot Hime and Artillery Imps as escorts. Whereas at Easy difficulty the boss battle can easily result in an S-rank victory, the enemies at the boss node at Hard difficulty are quite tough, mainly the Harbour Summer Hime and Supply Depot Hime. Having a Fast fleet and specific shipgirls in your sortieing fleets will allow you to go through a shorter route. Having more remaining fuel and ammo on your shipgirls results in a lower ammo penalty, thus allowing your shipgirls to do more damage. Sortieing at least 7 of the following ships will lead you through the shorter route: Kongou, Haruna, Mogami, Mikuma, Kumano, Suzuya, Choukai, Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki, Kinu, and Yura. Not having 7 shipgirls out of that list (or they are already locked) will lead you through either node E or D. Having 4-6 of said ships will route your fleet to node E, rather than to node D. Node E is a maelstrom node and is more preferable to go through than the air strike node D. This map starts with submarines at node B. Though quite harmless most of the times, they are still capable of critically damaging your shipgirls. Node G is where things start to get dangerous. The Flagship II Wo-Class CV can easily critically damage your shipgirls, occasionally even with the opening air strike. Sortieing an AACI-dedicated DD allows your fleet to shoot down more enemy bombers, lowering damage taken from the opening air strike. However, do not expect to be able to shoot down all of the enemy bombers with AACI to render the Wo-Class unable to participate in the shelling phase. The Wo-Class will very likely "hurt" one of your shipgirls. E-3 contains an LoS check from node G to node H. Though I do not know specifically how much (e)LoS is sufficient to pass this check, it seems getting through is quite easy. Remember Summer BB Hime from E-2? Well, she is back in E-3 at node H and not as harmless as previously. This time, you will encounter two of them in line ahead or double line formation, which makes them a very dangerous. Since there are no enemy aircrafts here, you can easily achieve air supremacy. Despite that, the Summer BB Himes are still likely to cause heavy damage to your shipgirls and will do so in the majority of times. You can weaken/debuff them by meeting several conditions, which will be discussed in a specific section further below. I have not been able to test this mechanism extensively, but it seems it does seem to weaken the BB Himes noticeably, or it could just be rng. Regardless, do not expect node H to be a free pass with them being weakened, they remain very strong and dangerous. Unlike E-3 on Easy difficulty, the boss battle on Hard is a pretty tough one which is hard to S rank or even kill the boss. Since the Harbour Summer Hime is weak against Sanshikis and Wurfgeräts, be sure to equip these on your CAs, CLs, and DDs. The boss also has a Supply Depot Hime as an escort ship, along with some Artillery Imps. It is recommended to sortie an AACI-dedicated DD as she might be able to shoot down all of the enemy aircrafts at the boss node, rendering the Supply Depot Hime unable to participate in the shelling phase and help your fleet to survive all air strikes. A minimum air power of 276 (at boss node J) is necessary to achieve at least air superiority at all battle nodes through route B-C-G-H-J. Sparkling might be necessary, but I have not done so. Both Normal node support (expedition 189) and Boss support (expedition 190) are highly recommended. Sending normal node support will definitely make it easier for your shipgirls to survive the pre-boss nodes. Back to top Fleet Composition & Equipment Setups Main Fleet Fleet Details Fleet composition CVL Kongou Haruna Mogami Suzuya CVL eLoS 77.61 Air power 206-215 Note: I forgot to change the equipment setups of my CVLs for Hard difficulty (left unchanged from E-3 Easy). It is NOT recommended to aim for air parity and you should gain at least air superiority at all nodes. A minimum air power of 276 (at boss node J) is required on Hard difficulty. E-3 requires you to sortie a Combined Fleet. I have opted for the Surface Task Force (STF) since I believe it is the most effective one in this map. A STF allows your main fleet to attack before your escort fleet's turn during the shelling phase. This is preferable since the main fleet generally consists of "heavier" ships. A Carrier Task Force can be justified here though, as it typically has higher air power and/or better opening air strikes. However, I believe a stronger shelling phase is more preferred in E-3. As mentioned in one of the sections above, sortieing at least 7 of the following ships will lead your fleet from node C to node G: Kongou, Haruna, Mogami, Mikuma, Kumano, Suzuya, Choukai, Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki, Kinu, and Yura. This allows your fleet to be more effective during the boss battle. Having 4-6 of said ships will route your fleet to node E, rather than to node D. Node E is a maelstrom node and is more preferable to go through than the air strike node D. Equipping a Fleet Command Facility (FCF) on the flagship of your main fleet is quite essential to reach the boss node relatively consistently, without any of your shipgirls arriving there while being heavily damaged. Kongou and Haruna have an AP shell equipped to deal with the higher armored enemies and Artillery Imps. All other ships should have either Sanshikis or Wurfgeräts equipped as the boss, Harbour Summer Hime, is weak against those. An air power of 276 (at boss node J) is required to be able to gain at least air superiority at all nodes. In the majority of my attempts, I have not even achieved air parity at the boss node because I forgot to swap around the planes every time, except for the two very last sorties. I was still able to gain air parity or air superiority during a few attempts, most likely because of the combination of fighters for the aerial support and an enemy pattern with lower air power. If you find your fleet to be lacking air power, even with more fighters equipped, consider equipping Seaplane Bombers on your CAVs. Keep in mind that these Seaplane Bombers are very likely to get shot down and ranks on those to be lost. For the final kill, the FCF on the flagship of my main fleet was removed and equipped with a fighter instead, since retreating some of your shipgirls before the boss battle will greatly reduce your chances of killing the boss. I swapped around some of the aircrafts on my CVLs too to boost the air power. Escort Fleet Fleet Details Fleet composition Kumano DD Fubuki fBB Choukai CL eLoS 31.61 Air power N/A Having more Wurfgeräts equipped on the same shipgirl will allow her to deal an even higher increased damage to installation type units, however, with diminishing returns. Since an escort fleet is required to have one CL, appointing Ooyodo or Yuubari is a very good choice here for their 4 equipment slots, allowing them to have 2 (main) guns and 2 Wurfgeräts equipped. Although Kinu and Yura are not very good shipgirls statwise, it is definitely worth it to assign one of them (if sufficiently leveled) to the escort fleet for the shorter route, if you have no other option. Abukuma Kai Ni is not a bad option either, since she can be equipped with a Kouhyouteki for an opening torpedo. Having a DD with a Landing Craft equipped is not necessary for this map, but might help against the Supply Depot Hime. However, I have not found this to be necessary at all. You can have (one of) your DDs be equipped with an AACI-setup or a Wurfgerät. With AACI it is possible to shoot down all of the enemy aircrafts at boss node J, rendering the Harbour Summer Hime and Supply Depot Hime unable to attack during the shelling phase. Sortieing an AACI-dedicated DD is therefore recommended. Back to top Support Expeditions Normal Node Support Sending normal node support (expedition 189) can be considered mandatory to pass node G and H at a reasonable rate, it is therefore recommended here. Boss Support Although I do not think boss support (expedition 190) is absoultely necessary for E-3 Pre-final attempts, it is certainly recommended if you have resources to spare. However, for Final kill attempts, it is certainly highly recommended to send boss support. Back to top Land-Based Aerial Support Air Bases 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 34 2x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft 1x Type 96 Land-based Attack Aircraft 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft (Nonaka Squadron) 1x Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft 2x Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) Support from the first airfield was concentrated on H, while the second airfield was designated to boss node J. No fighters in airfield 1 are required since node H does not contain any fighters. Back to top Weakening Mechanism (Node H) E-3 contains a weakening/debuff mechanism with which you can debuff the double Summer BB Himes at node H. Several conditions have to be met for the weakening to be enabled. Because I have only done the weakening for the last 4 (Final kill) attempts, I have not extensively tested the effects of said mechanism. I have the feeling that passing node H seems easier after the weakening, but that could be rng too of course. Though, by no means does the battle at node H turn into an easy one afterward. The Summer BB Himes will still be able to critically damage your shipgirls. The previously mentioned conditions are the following: * Gain S rank victory at node A * Gain S rank victory at node D * Airfields take no damage at all from the Enemy Air Raid These conditions don't have to be met in a single sortie. You can, and will likely have to, achieve those separately through multiple attempts. If you find yourself struggling to gain S rank victories at node A and D (even with AACI), you can send only fighters/interceptors squadrons to said nodes for Aerial Support, which will shoot down a significant number of enemy aircrafts before the air strike. To avoid any damage taken from an Enemy Air Raid, you should designate only interceptors/fighters to your airfields and assign them to Air Defense (防空). This is relatively easily achieved. At what node during a sortie an Enemy Air Raid occurs is random. When all three criteria are met, you will hear the same sound from "Quest Completion" or "Remodelling" ( ) when returned back to base as an indication you have successfully weakened the Summer BB Himes. So keep in mind not to mute the game sounds! A Surface Task Force with a Slow speed will always go to node A. This is done by having at least one slow ship in the fleet. For your fleet to go to node D is a little bit more complicated. As mentioned above, a fleet containing at least 7 of the aforementioned list will always get routed from C to G. Furthermore, a fleet containing Kongou and Haruna in the main fleet and three other shipgirls from said list in either the main or escort fleet will be routed to node E. To reach node D, neither of these fleet requirements have to be met. Sparkling your shipgirls is not necessary, neither are support expeditions. It is recommended to have as much air power as possible, but a minimum of 72 air power is required to gain air superiority at node C. Furthermore, do not forget to choose the third fleet formation at node A and D for an increase in AA. Main Fleet (Weakening) Fleet Details Fleet composition CVL (f)BB Maya Kai Ni CA(V) CA(V) CVL eLoS 51.29 Air power 527-535 Haruna was removed from the main fleet here for a "lighter" fleet and routing to node D. She was replaced by Maya Kai Ni, equipped with the best AA equipment and AACI-setup, for increased AA. Chitose was replaced by Junyou for her Slow speed to slow down the whole fleet. The same can be achieved by sortieing a Slow BB instead of a Fast one of course. The CVLs should be fully equipped with fighters to shoot down more enemy aircrafts. Although the Sanshikis were equipped on my CA(V)s for boss battles, they remain very useful here for added AA. Escort Fleet (Weakening) Fleet Details Fleet composition CVL (f)BB Maya Kai Ni CA(V) CA(V) CVL eLoS 51.29 Air power 527-535 Fubuki was replaced by Teruzuki, with an AACI-setup, for increased AA and routing to node D. Since a "normal" surface battle only happens at node C, Bismarck was replaced by another DD for less consumption. Kasumi Kai Ni B equipped with a FuMO25 Radar or Type 14 Air Radar is a very capable candidate, if you do not have Hatsuzuki available.Any other DD with high AA will do just fine, if not even more suitable. Ooyodo's double Wurfgeräts were replaced with two AA guns, as Wurfgeräts have no added value here. Air Bases (Weakening) 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien Model 1D 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien (244th Air Combat Group) 1x Type 3 Fighter Hien 1x Raiden 4x Reppuu The airfields were filled with interceptors and fighters to shoot down more enemy aircrafts. The airfields were set on Air Defense (防空) to shoot down as many aircrafts possible during Enemy Air Raids. After the third requirement above for the weakening mechanism was met, the same airfield compositions were assigned to sortie (出撃) to node A and D instead. I broke down even this last step into two parts, gaining S ranks at node A and D in separate sorties, designating all squadrons to either one of the nodes. Back to top Notable Drops Notable Drops None Back to top Map Clear Rewards Rewards 1x QF 2-pounder Octuple Pom-pom Gun Mount 1x Skilled Crew Member 1x Ginga 1x Medal 1x Window furniture Back to top Bonus Screenshots Bonus Boss encounter! (Pre-final) Boss encounter! (Final) E-1, E-2 & E-3 cleared EO map E-4 Unlocked The new window furniture E-1 to E-3 cleared! Category:Blog posts